


Ninth Street

by Sxross



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gang Violence, Gangs, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxross/pseuds/Sxross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get up. Be responsible. Well... responsible-ish. The longer you lay here the less money you make.</p>
<p>Hadrian forced himself up off his ripped dark green couch and leaned over to tie his beat up converse. ‘Get a move on Hadrian’ he paused in his mental pep talk to think for a moment ‘No not Hadrian. I’m Alex Smith. Alex Smith. Alex Smith.’ </p>
<p>Don’t slip up. Don’t let anyone know. You’ll be right back in the system. Right back where you started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a doozy. Hope you enjoy.

_Get up. Be responsible. Well... responsible-ish. The longer you lay here the less money you make._

Hadrian forced himself up off his ripped dark green couch and leaned over to tie his beat up converse. ‘Get a move on Hadrian’ he paused in his mental pep talk to think for a moment ‘No not Hadrian. I’m Alex Smith. Alex Smith. Alex Smith.’

_Don’t slip up. Don’t let anyone know. You’ll be right back in the system. Right back where you started._

He grabbed his old backpack and opened his apartment door, thankful for clear skies, not the most common occurrence in London. He left his door unlocked when he left, there was nothing worth stealing, and even if there was his lock was busted so it wouldn’t matter anyway, and made his way down the old stairs to the street.

The sun was just going down and the old Primark signs at the shopping center glowed an eerie blue green in the fading light. The autumn wind was cutting and he was glad he had found that leather jacket in a lost and found. It was the warmest thing he owned.

Checking his phone, he figured that if he had 3 tonight he could take tomorrow off and get some food and hit the laundry mat. He was on his last pair of decent clothes after all.

When he finally made it to his usual street he headed down the first alley and stashed his backpack behind the dumpster, after taking a swig from the bottle of cheap vodka he kept in the front pocket. It was garbage and if he remembered right it was a stolen bottle, but the burn not only woke him up but warmed him.

He headed back out to the street and waved to Angel and Theo who looked like they had just gotten back. Angels skirt was uneven, how she could wear it in this cold he would never know, and Theo’s hair was more of a mess then usual.

They had been here before he moved down to 9th street and had both been very welcoming. A stark contrast to being chased off 23rd, which belong to the ‘Death Eaters’, apparently a very active mob group here in south London. They still got some of the members down on this side though and they were for the most part good paying customers.

 

 

A dark blue expensive looking SUV turned down the street and he stepped forward when the man passed over the five girls and Theo made no move to get his attention.

“Looking for something in particular?” He said through the open passenger window.

“I think you will fit the bill.” The man said with a lopsided grin.

“Well perfect then.” Hadrian flashed an ‘ok’ sign the Theo who discreetly took a picture of the license plate while he got into the passenger seat “Here? Or would you like to get a room?”

“The cars fine if you don’t mind.”

“That’s fine. There’s an alley two blocks ahead if you want to park there.”

The man nodded and they drove in silence until they reached the alley. He parked but left the radio on, soft rock was playing and he gave the man another few moments before starting “So are you looking for full service? Blow job? Something else?”

The man just looked startled for a minute, his blue eyes widening “Full service?”

“Okay well that’s 150 pounds, any special requests?” He held out a hand and gave the man a pointed look, he had made the pay after play mistake before and had fortunately learned his lesson.

The man handed over the bills and shook his head “Not really. I don’t think so at least.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Hadrian was used to awkward first time with a prostituters “Okay well if you think anything let me know.” He wanted to roll his eyes “So... back seat?” the man was barely looking at him now.

“Sure if that’s where you want to.”

Hadrian shrugged and got out of the front and moved to the back, moving much faster then his customer. He pulled off his shoes, remembering how angry a customer got when he had gotten mud on the upholstery. He’d had a black eye for a week, which had scared away too many potential customers.

When the man finally made it to the back seat he was ready. He watched him push shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and finally made eye contact “Condom?”

“Oh yeah. Here.” He rifled through the center console and pulled out a foil packet.

Hadrian twisted to the floor and pulled down the mans zipper. He was surprised to find him ready to go despite how awkward he was acting.

He was a good size with a slight curve, and he figured staring at it would make things weird again so he got right to business and took him all the way in after a few head bobs, his nose brushing the coarse brown hair at the base. He pulled back and took a short breath through his nose as the man shuddered above him.

He closed his eyes and imagined a sunny beach as he bobbed his head. A beach with white sand and crystal clear water. He swallowed him down as he added a cool breeze and sun chair to his fantasy.

When the man started to relax more he pulled off “Do you want me to finish or do you want to move on to the main event?”

The man shuddered out a breath “Main event.”

Hadrian nodded and moved back up to the seat, pulling he one use packet of lube out of his back pocket and pulled off his jeans. Ripping the packet open he coated his fingers, doing a quick prep while the man rolled on a condom. Using the excess lube, he coated the mans cock and looked back up at him “How do you want me”

“Your back.” The man moved forward and tugged Hadrian’s hips forward, giving him just enough space that his head didn’t hit the door.

Hadrian lifted his legs and the man moved them up to his shoulders and lined himself up with his entrance pushing in slowly while groaning in pleasure. He set a steady pace and Hadrian’s own cock finally started to raise in interest. The angle was almost perfect and the pleasure was mounting. After a bit he let his own moans come unbidden, moving in time with the man.

The man leaned in and bit down on Hadrian’s neck, his pace picking up. Hadrian could tell it was almost over and moved to grab his own erection when the man whispered out “James” as he came.

Hadrian’s hand froze and his cock went soft almost immediately while he swallowed down the usual disappointment. He should have known. They don’t ask his name if they want him to be someone else. He stifled a sigh as the man caught his breath and pulled out. Grabbing a tissue, he cleaned himself up before pulling his boxers and jeans back on as the man got himself put back together.

“Do you want me to drive you back?”

“If you don’t mind.” He said offhand as he tied his shoes and got out, following the man back to the front seat again.

“So uh, what’s your name?” The man asked as he pulled out of the alley.

“Alex.” Hadrian rolled his eyes thankful that it was such a short ride back.

“How old are you?”

“Don’t you think you should have asked me that before you fucked me?” He gave him a wide smile as the man blushed.

“Well here you go.” They reached 9th street and Hadrian got out of the car, checking to make sure he had his phone and money.

“Thanks. Come again if you want.”

“Sure.” The man turned redder and Hadrian gave him a wink as he shut the door and walked back towards Theo, waving when the other boy noticed he was back.

“How was it?” Theo asked, smiling at his friend.

“Fine. The usual.” Hadrian shrugged and moved his money to his zipper pocket “Did I miss any good ones?”

“Eh. Not really. Two mob guys came and chose Angel and Daisy, but no obviously gay ones, and then a couple of window shoppers.” Theo sat down on the curb and Hadrian joined him on the cold cement.

“Well here’s to hoping for a busy night.” Theo handed him a tiny shot bottle of gin and grinned as he downed his.

Hadrian laughed and shook his head, tossing his back as well.

 

 

 

The rest of the night was busier then he had originally expected, what with it being a Wednesday and all, but he ended up with 600 pounds by 3am.

Theo and Daisy had already gone home and Angel was dozing against an old post box. Being the oldest and the most experienced she usually stayed until the younger ones went home and she seemed to finally seemed to trust him enough not to get himself ripped off or killed. She even seemed to trust him to look out for Theo and Daisy, who were his age, but definitely not as experienced in the lifestyle.

Checking his phone, he figured he would wait until 4 then head home for some sleep. The cold was finally starting to get to him and his stomach clamped in protest from the lack of meals. He looked up when a black VW came slowly down the street. It was going too slow to be a window shopper, and the windows weren’t super tinted so not likely to be a brutal murderer. The man in the car passed over Angel, who had woken up, as well as Candy and Brittney, so he stepped forward, leaning into the passenger window.

“Looking for some company?” He asked the black haired man.

“Indeed. Get in.”

Not one for small talk then, but it seemed to be a running trend tonight “What are you looking for tonight?” he asked, putting his seat belt on and turning back to the man.

He wasn’t the most attractive customer of the night, but he had a magnetic draw to him that Hadrian liked, but it could just be that he was tired and wanted to actually get off tonight.

“Only sex.” The man said as he parked in an alley.

Well at least he didn’t mince words or dance around what they were doing “That’s 100 pounds.” He held out hand and tucked the money he was handed into his pocket.

“Back seat.” The man said as he got out of the car, thankfully leaving it running with the heat on.

Hadrian followed and when he was back in the car he took his jacket off and started on his shoes.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking my shoes off, your seats are leather.”

The man sneered a him “And therefore easy to clean, leave them.”

Hadrian straightened back up and faced the man again “Okay.”

“How old are you?”

“18”

“I.D.?”

Shit. He really, really hoped this guy wasn’t a cop as he fumbled for his fake I.D. stating he was 18-year-old Alex Smith, handing it over to the black haired man.

“Well Alex, this is an impressive fake. You almost had me fooled.”

Hadrian’s shoulders slumped and he tucked his I.D. back into his coat pocket.

“How old are you really?” His cold black eyes were piercing, searching for a lie.

“17” He ground out.

“A minor then.” The man sighed and slumped against the black leather seats pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Legal age of consent is 16 sir.”

The man looked him over “Yes well unfortunately there isn’t a legal age for prostitution.” He turned away again.

Hadrian felt dirty and looked down at himself in torn black skinny jeans and an older navy t-shirt, which luckily was free of any stains. He felt indignation rise and snapped out “Says the man who just paid for one.”

The man looked him over again with a raised eyebrow “Touché.” He leaned forward and gripped ‘Alex’s’ chin and turned his face from side to side, giving him an appraising look “Well I suppose you’ll do.” He said as he pulled him for a bruising kiss full of heat.

Hadrian was surprised, not even registering it was his first kiss of the night. Most customers didn’t want to kiss them since they ‘didn’t know where their mouths had been’ but that never stopped them from fucking them. The man deepened the kiss and sucked on Hadrian’s bottom lip causing him to moan.

“Condom.” Hadrian finally managed to gasp out while he fumbled for him lube. The man nodded, taking out his wallet and removing a brand new condom packet.

“Turn around. Hands and knees.” He held out his hand and Hadrian hesitantly handed over the packet of lube.

He turned around and undid his jeans with shaky fingers, pushing them down to his knees with his boxers, his already hard cock springing free as he bent over.

The man ripped open the lube packet and liberally applied it to his fingers and circled Hadrian’s entrance for a moment before easily sinking two fingers in and immediately started stretching him open.

Hadrian almost felt embarrassed at how loudly he reacted when those long fingers hooked into him. He had been close twice tonight and if this man was attentive in his fucking as he was with his fingers there was no way he would last very long. He tensed when the fingers were removed and he heard the mans zipper and the tearing of the condom being opened.

A long thrust later and the man was fully seated in a panting Hadrian. He felt dizzy as the slow thrusts pushed him ever closer to the edge.

The combination of the mans bruising grip on his hips and the faster pace had Hadrian cumming in minutes, unaided by his hand for the first time in months.

The man continued to thrust into him but soon followed Hadrian’s climax with his own.

Hadrian felt shaky and drained and flushed bright red as he looked at the mess he made. He was usually much more careful in cars. The man handed him a few tissues and made quick work of cleaning up. By the time he turned back the man was already put back together and staring at Hadrian expectantly.

“Sorry sir.” He said and quickly pulled his jeans back up and awkwardly made an attempt to look like he hadn’t just been fucked silly.

The man gave him a curious look but opened the door and made his way back to the driver’s seat.

Hadrian grabbed his coat and pulled it on before getting back in the front. The man drove him back to 9th street in silence and Hadrian struggled to stay awake. It was going to be a long, cold walk back to his apartment that’s for sure.

“Here you are.” The man said as he put his car in park.

“Thank you sir.” He got out and leaned down again “Come back again if you like?” It was a hopeful question and not his usual statement.

“I think I will.” The man gave him a slight nod and Hadrian closed the door with a snap. He hoped the man meant it and wasn’t just tossing out platitudes.

He walked to the alley and grabbed his backpack, satisfied with a profitable night as he started his walk back home. Mind continually going back to warm hands gripping his hips and deep coal black eyes that had read him so easily.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already! Very exciting.

“If you snapped your head up any faster your gonna give yourself whiplash.” Theo chuckled as he watched Hadrian’s disappointed look at the dark green sedan “Looking for someone in particular?”

Hadrian scowled at his friend before deciding to just tell the truth “Nine days ago there was this guy.” He shrugged and sighed “I just felt like we had a lot of chemistry. He said he might come back and I’m just trying not to get my hopes up.” He usually wasn’t this candid, but Theo had a way of making you want to unload.

“Yeah? I have one like that too.” Theo tried to smile but it ended up a grimace.

“Yeah?” Hadrian cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Oh yeah.” Theo sighed.

“Ew Theo! Gross. I can feel your fantasies over here.” He swatted invisible thought bubbles away and dodged Theo’s playful swipe.

“Oh sod off Smith.”

Smith. That’s right. The fact that he was lying to someone he actually considered a friend put a damper on the happy atmosphere.

Another car drove down and they both walked over, smiles on their faces.

“Looking for some company?” Theo asked playfully.

The man waved his hand dismissively at Theo “Not you. You.” He said pointing to Hadrian.

Theo’s smile stayed firmly in place but it looked plastic now “Of course!” He backed away and Hadrian gave him an apologetic smile.

Theo was taller, with wider shoulders and a distinct aura that netted him more females customers. While Hadrian’s thin frame and softer edges usually attracted the men looking for something other then what the girls would usually provide.

 

Hadrian got in the passenger side and looked the man over. He had short light brown hair and a square jaw with steel blue eyes. He looked familiar, Avery if he wasn’t mistaken. He usually came on Saturdays and always chose Davie, the short blonde boy who barely spoke to anyone. Hopefully he wouldn’t get accused of stealing a regular.

“What are you looking for?” He asked while Avery gave him a cursory once over.

“Sex only.” Avery parked in an alley Hadrian wasn’t familiar with and figured it was the one Davie uses.

“100 pounds please.” Hadrian held out his hand.

“The blonde only charges 60.”

“I’m not blonde am I? 100 or nothing.” He felt a swell of anger. This jerk has apparently been using Davie for months and didn’t even knew his name? What an arse.

Avery grumbled under his breath before handing over the bills “You better be worth it.”

Hadrian rolled his eyes and got out of the front seat and moved to the back taking off his coat and shoes.

“Prepare yourself.” Avery snapped.

_Hold your tongue Hadrian_ he reminded himself as he tore open the lube packet and pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Prep work was quick since he had already had two tonight, once he was done an assumed the position after checking Avery had a condom on. He also noted he was below average which explained the shitty attitude and oversized car. He could practically hear Angels giggled exclamation of ‘over compensation!”

Avery thrust in without pause and set a brutal pace. Hadrian gritted his teeth and fake moaned a bit, his dick not even budging under the rough treatment and he let his thought drift. He thought about long black hair pulled back in an elastic, hawkish features organized on an unconventionally attractive face. Coal black eyes that had sparked with heat and long, warm talented fingers opening him up and the effort he had seemed to take to make it an equal exchange.

His cock rose a bit at the fantasy but shattered when Avery let out a loud groan as he came. Hadrian held in a sigh as the ghost of the fantasy seemed to leave him more disappointed and cold then before. When Avery pulled out he was thankful for the feeling of emptiness and quickly cleaned himself up and pulled himself back together.

Avery was already in the drivers’ seat when Hadrian got out, his shoes in his hand and jacket under his arm. Just as he closed the door Avery put the car into reverse and drove away, leaving a stunned Hadrian standing in a dank alleyway.

He had never been to disregarded. Even the rough ones generally had enough respect not to leave him in an alley. He sent a small thanks that he at least had all of his stuff.

He sank down the brick wall and tied his shoes “Right tosser.” He muttered standing back up and brushing any possible grime off his jeans and putting on his jacket.

 

He exited the alley and took a left on Addison St. at least he wasn’t that far from 9th. He had made it to 4th when he almost missed a painfully familiar black VW drive by. He stopped in shock when the car slammed its brakes. It couldn’t be him could it? Thank god for no traffic at 2am.

Damn heart doesn’t get your hopes up. When the car reversed back to him he had to stifle the urge to jump for joy. The passenger window rolled down and he was greeted with the face he had been fantasizing about all week.

“Hey. I thought you only worked on 9th.”

Hadrian was stunned. He had actually come back. This guy looked well off, was good looking, and probably didn’t have to pay for it. Yet here he was. Looking for him “Just on my way back there actually.”

“You live around here?” The man looked around skeptically. 4th street was a slummy ghetto, unfortunately a step up from where he was actually currently living.

“Here? No I’m on my way back from a client. Not everyone offers a ride back.” And as if to make his point he sneezed.

“Ah. I see. Well get in then.” He reached over and popped the passenger door open.

“So were you looking for company? Or just passing through?” Hadrian asked as he slid into the car.

“Would I be on 9th for anything else?” He had turned back to driving and missed the slight grimace that graced Hadrian’s face.

There was nothing on 9th besides prostitutes and it wasn’t really an effective short cut anywhere so no. The likelihood of being on 9th for anything other then sex is slim to none.

They drive in silence for a few minutes when Hadrian turned to the man “So I never actually got your name.”

“Do you usually ask?”

“Not really. Unless someone comes back.” He blushed and looked at his clasped hands.

“Severus.”

“Severus” He tested it out. It felt like a sigh and off his tongue easily.

Severus gave a wry chuckle and turned into the alley they used last time.

“What would you like for tonight?” Hadrian leaned into Severus and practically purred.

“I’ll take whatever you’re in the mood to give.” Severus captured his lips and Hadrian melted into him, cock already raising in anticipation.

The kiss turned heated immediately and Hadrian crawled over the center console and into Severus’ lap as the older man reclined the seat slightly to make more room for maneuvering. Slightly chilled hands made their way under the dark green t-shirt Hadrian was glad he wore because it brought out his eyes. He shucked off his jacket and rolled his hips into Severus’.

He halfway registered something plastic digging into his calf while he practically ripped through the bottoms on Severus’ black collared shirt, pulling it off without breaking the kiss.

Severus undid both their pants and wrapped his arms around Hadrian’s waist, pulling them even closer. Hadrian tugged Severus’ elastic out and ran his fingers through silky black hair.

Severus broke the kiss and pushed two fingers into Hadrian’s mouth “Suck” He commanded and Hadrian did, trying to get them as well as possible. When Severus was satisfied they were wet enough and he couldn’t possibly get any harder, Hadrian shimmied one leg out of his jeans and his elbow hit the horn, the blast causing them both to jump and Hadrian cracked a grin which faded as a moan slipped out while Severus slowly sank his fingers into the tight ring of muscle.

He slowly thrust tow fingers in and out while Hadrian rolled his hips, encouraging him to go faster while rubbing his weeping erection on Severus’ stomach. When he removed his fingers he ripped open a condom and rolled it on. Hadrian lined himself up and sat down slowly, fingers gripping into his hair and tugging while he let out a low moan.

Severus’ own hand reached up and fisted in unruly short locks and he tugged Hadrian’s head back, lips latching onto his throat as he thrust slowly, allowing the younger boy to acclimate to the intrusion. When Hadrian started ricking back into him he picked up his pace and pulled him in for another kiss, Hadrian biting lightly at his bottom lip. Severus could feel his orgasm building and he would be damned if he came before a 17-year-old kid and fisted his cock in time with his thrusts pushing the boy over the edge which he quickly followed, quivering walls milking him dry.

Hadrian let out a sigh of relief as he rested his forehead against the head rest, trying to catch his breath. He pushed off Severus’ lap and rolled over the center console flopping into his seat. He watched Severus tie off the condom and toss it out the window and his eyes zeroed in on the black snake and skull tattoo on his forearm. Death eater.

He huffed out the breath that had caught in his throat as he pulled on his skinny jean easily, having mastered mastered the in car shimmy. Slipping his shoes back on he tied them and looked over at Severus who was working on the last top buttons of his shirt.

Severus started the car back up and turned the defroster on trying to disperse the fog clinging to the windows. He didn’t bother putting his hair back up since he was just going home “Do you want me to drive you home?”

“No. Its okay. Can you just drop me off on 9th? I’ve been gone awhile and I’m sure Theo is worried.” He shrugged back into his jacket and double checked to make sure he had everything.

“Of course.” Severus turned out onto the road and headed towards 9th, a mixture of post colital contentment and a bit of something he wasn’t sure of at the thought of ‘Alex’ getting out of his car and into someone else’s. When they got to Hadrian’s street he fished 200 pounds out of his wallet and handed it over.

Hadrian took the money with a sting of disappointment, somehow having forgotten that he was supposed to have gotten before they started. Too wrapped up in the heat of Severus’ kiss.

“Thanks” He stuffed the bills in his pocket and moved to get out of the car when Severus grabbed his wrist.

“I’m free next Thursday. Can I come back then?”

“Of course! You know where to find me.” He laughed and got out “See you then.” Closing the door and moving to where Theo was standing.

 

 

Severus sighed and ran long fingers through his hair, starting towards his flat. When he reached the parking deck he punched in his code and parked in his assigned spot gathering up his files from the back seat and locking his car.

When he reached the lift he pushed the button for the 6th floor and barely heard the white noise mascarading as elevator music until he reached his floor. 603 was his and he stuffed his key in. More then ready to just fall into his bed.

“Your late.”

Severus almost jumped at the voice when he turned his lights on. He sighed and dropped his keys into the bowl, closing the door behind him “I certainly hope you don’t intend to make it a habit of breaking into me flat to wait for me in the dark Lucius.”

Lucius crossed his legs and observed his dark haired friend “We both left the office t the same time, yet you are a whole hour late coming home looking worse then I last saw you.”

“I do have things to do after work.” He flopped down on his leather couch and leaned back.

“I do hope you at least used protection.” Lucius sniffed and turned his nose up.

‘Yes well I’m not a complete bloody idiot now am I?” Wait did he use a condom this time? He did.

“If your prowling around 23rd street its hard to say. DO you even know where those people have been? Its positively revolting.”

Severus raised an unimpressed brow but didn’t say anything, plenty used to his friend’s elitism. He was so tired he couldn’t even bring himself to be upset, and haunting green eyes hooded with desire danced behind his closed eyelids helped block out his friends voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive responses! It really means a lot.  
> Next chapter is going to be less about the sex parts and more about the actual plot line. Yes there is one.   
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter woo! Plotty stuff ahead.

Hadrian cracked his eyes open against the offending sunlight filtering in through the broken blinds and grimaced at the lack of moisture in his mouth. He must have crashed at Theo’s place after they smoked a few bowls, who thankfully was the nicest person on the planet and had left him a couple aspirin and a glass of water on the table, which looked almost as beat up as his own did.

He guzzled down the water, took the painkillers, and stretched, his back popping loudly. He sighed, feeling better, when he checked his phone.

Jesus.

It was 5:30.

He would have to power walk back to his flat, take the fastest shower ever and inhale food if he was going to make it back to 9th by 7:00.

He frantically shoved his trainers on and did a cursory once over of the room to make sure he had all his stuff. He rushed through locking Theo’s door, shoving the spare key he was left through the post slot and thundered down the 4 flights of stairs to the street. He had a long walk and wished, not for the first time, that he had a warmer coat. He would even settle for a hat.

 

When he finally made it back to his place he threw his backpack on the couch and was ripping off his clothes as he stumbled to his shower, twisting the nob as hot as it would go. He pulled off his jeans and socks and stuffed his toothbrush in his mouth as he checked the water.

Still freezing cold.

He leaned his head against tiles that he was sure were once white and heaved a sigh around his toothbrush.

Today was not starting well.

He finished brushing his teeth and took a bracing breath, jumping into the ice cold stream of water and rushing through his routine. He turned the water off the second he was done and grabbed the one good towel he had, shivering. It didn’t help that the only radiator that ever huffed out any heat had finally busted last week. He had actually needed to get another blanket to be able to sleep decently. Otherwise his own teeth chattering kept him up or his limbs were so tense all night he woke up unbelievably stiff and sore.

Hadrian hated having more then he could carry anywhere and was just thankful he hadn’t gotten sick yet.

He chose a pair of thicker dark red jeans with no tears, being as they were the warmest pair he owned and pulled a dark grey jumper over a his white t-shirt. He wished he could layer another six jumpers over it, but that would take too long to take off and put back on.

Sniffling he pulled on his warmest wool socks and mentally pep talked his immune system.

However; now might be the best time to get sick for the winter. It hadn’t gone below freezing yet and if he had to stay in a flat with no heat for a few days he at least wouldn’t die of hypothermia in his sleep.

No.

No getting sick.

Bills needed to be paid and now he also had to get not only the radiator but also the water tank fixed.

Again.

If they just didn’t do a shit job the first time it wouldn’t be a problem.

 

He checked his phone again. 6:52.

SHIT.

Rummaging through his cupboard he found he had literally nothing. His stomach protested loudly but he just pulled his shoes on and grabbed his coat and backpack, finding a granola bar in the front pocket. Its sad he was so excited about something so small but he ripped it open and trudged out his door and started his usual walk to 9th.

When he was only a couple blocks away he stepped into a puddle and took a sharp intake of breath. His bloody trainer had a blinkin hole in the outside sole and the water was seeping into his sock. He looked up and wondered if he was somehow cursed.

His sock was wet and cold and his damn thick hair was still damp leaving him freezing. Turning down 9th, his teeth were chattering and after a glance at his phone it told him he was seven minutes late.

“Hey! I was almost thinking you were still conked out.” Theo ruffled his hair when they met halfway “Shit. Your hairs freezin. Didn’t you dry it?”

“Didn’t have enough time.” Hadrian shrugged and walked to his usual dumpster and stashed his backpack.

“Your gonna make yourself sick ya know?”

“Yes mum.” Hadrian gave him a grin and a playful push.

“Don’t come crying to me when your sick!” Just then a silver four door pulled down the street.

He knew the car and prayed he didn’t get requested.

Theo noticed him trying to be inconspicuous “Saving yourself for Mr. Death eater?”

“No! Well sort of. I don’t know.” Hadrian mumbled.

Theo’s grin fell “Listen Alex. I know this one is nice, but your slipping too deep. How are you going to make money if you wait around for that guy? Don’t make That Mistake.”

That Mistake. The words echoed in Hadrian’s head. The Mistake of thinking they meant something to their customer and hoping that they would take them out of the life. Only to have their hearts broken “Thanks Theo. Ill be careful.” Theo gave him a doubtful look “I promise.” That seemed to appease him and Hadrian breathed a sigh of relief when the man chose Daisy.

Hadrian’s promise didn’t stop him from looking up hopefully at every car that drove by and asking Theo if the black VW had been by when he did have to take a customer.

 

 

It was nearing 11:30 when Hadrian couldn’t take the hunger anymore. He felt weak and after a couple of fucks on nothing but water and a granola bar in who knows how long he decided he probably wouldn’t last the rest of the night if he didn’t eat something.

“Hey Theo, I’m not feeling so hot. I think I’m just going to grab something to eat and head home.”

“Not going to wait for tall, dark and mobster?” Theo gave him a worried attempt at a grin that came out more of a grimace.

“Nah. I don’t think freezing my balls off is going to work for me tonight.”

“Alright well be careful. Text me when you get home?”

“Sure thing.” He waved to Angel and Theo and grabbed his backpack and turned towards the closest Esso station. It was Thursday and he knew Severus could be by, but he just didn’t think he was up to another one tonight as much as he enjoyed then mans ‘company’.

His legs were shaky and his ass was so sore he was considering taking a couple days off to recoup. The cold was just not working out for him. It kept his muscles tense, which his customers seemed to like, but it made him hurt like a bitch.

He could understand why some of the other kids would try to get caught on petty offenses and be chucked in juvie for a couple months just to have a warm place to sleep when the snow started.

 

He was a couple blocks from the Esso when his thoughts came back to bite him in the ass.

This must be one of those wrong place wrong time things he heard about.

A couple of officers were out on the look out for Macnairs bitches and of course Officer Moody recognized him, remembered that he has a rap with more then a few charges of petty theft and of course prostitution, and well they might as well nab him while they’re at it.

He figured resisting wont do anything for him at this point and is just beyond thankful that he emptied his bag of weed and booze at Theo’s the night before. He may smell like it but he doesn’t have it on him.

 

 

The ride to the station is full of tense silence. Officer Moody glared at him from the driver’s seat and who he assumes to be a rookie is fidgeting in hers. He almost feels sorry for her being saddled with Moody right out of the gates if her fumbling his arrest is any indicator of her aptitude for the force.

He wants to scream when they pull up to the station. He ass is throbbing and he is so hungry he wants to cry. He should have just sucked it up and toughed out the rest of the night with Theo. Now he’s in this mess and nothing will keep him out of juvie this time if they decide to pin any of Macnairs activity on him.

He’s dragged from the cruiser to Rookies desk and sat down so hard he gasps in pain, making the girl fret about as Moody slams his record onto her desk.

“Watch him.” He practically growls at her.

She flutters about for a moment before finally sitting at her chair and opening up his folder “So Hadrian, we brought you in to identify your… Pimp.”

Hadrian rolls his eyes “I don’t have one. I’m not a prostitute.”

She bites her bottom lip before looking over his record “Well it says here you have one… two... uhh quite a few prostitution charges. Has your social worker contacted you?” She looks back up hopefully. A social worker would take things out of her hands for the most part.

“Why would I need a social worker? I’m not a prostitute and I was only on the way home from a friend’s house when you picked me up.” He knew this shit wouldn’t work on Moody but it would at least wind her up.

“Well it says here that a Mr. Lupin and Mr. Dumbledore are your assigned social workers.”

Hadrian saw red at the mention of the old mans name. He hated him more then anyone ever. Even more then his walk out dad or alcoholic mother who put him in this situation to begin with “Could you do me a favor officer…” He squinted at her name tag “Tonks, could you remove the handcuffs? Since I’m not actually being charged with anything and its hurting my wrists.”

She gave him a sympathetic look and she did a quick once over of the room before nodding and unlocking his cuffs, startled by how thin his wrists were.

“Thanks Officer. Your so much nicer then the usual ones who pick me up.” He gave her a charming grin, deciding that all he needed was a distraction and he would make a run for it when he heard a painfully familiar voice from behind him.

“Officer Tonks, is this the one Moody said was going to identify my client of so called pandering?” Severus set his brief case on her desk and looked down at the boy, doing a double take at familiar green eyes.

“Yes this is the one” She smiled at him. She had known Severus from her dealings with the lawyers at the court house were she did her training.

Hadrian wanted to sink into the floor. He avoided Severus’ gaze, not wanting to get him trouble.

Severus glared at the boy, hoping it would be assumed he was glaring because he was going to get his client actually sent to jail this time. He held his hand out for the rather full record on Tonks desk.

She handed it over and turned to her phone to dial Mr. Lupins number. Hopefully he would be able to come down and pick the boy up.

Severus glared down at the boys’ mug shot and flipped it over to go through his file.

Hadrian Evans? Well he didn’t exactly look like an Alex. Both parents deceased. 16? Jesus fuck. He had been fucking 16-year-old. A ward of the state. Well wasn’t that just perfect. Most likely a homeless orphan who took to selling himself on the street.

He let out a long breath trying to calm his rage at the boys lies. He knew why he had lied, but if this got out he himself could got to jail. He looked back up to glare the boy down again only to find he wasn’t there. Tonks was turned to her computer to input some of the information on Hadrian and the chair next to her desk the brat should have been handcuffed to was empty.

Severus was shocked. He cleared his throat and pointedly looked down at the empty chair when she turned to look at him.

She looked from the chair back to him with wide eyes. She had fallen right into the boys’ trap and now someone who could put away a mob member, with his own rap sheet as long as her arm, had waltzed right out of the police station because he smiled and asked to be uncuffed nicely.

She was so fired.

 

 

Severus ran his hands through his hair as he walked from the station to his car. After Lucius had finally arrived during the search for Hadrian, looking confused, until Severus explained that the one person who could put their client behind bars this time had vanished into thin air.

Lucius had looked smug when they walked out with Macnair while Moody laid into a sobbing Tonks, an awkward social worker standing next to them both looking like he would like nothing more then to leave as much as Severus did.

He left Lucius to take Macnair back to Toms mansion while he mulled over the fact that he had been paying a 16-year-old for sex. An attractive 16-year-old, who certainly looked older then he was. But definitely a minor. And a minor minor. He was going to hell.

Why did the name Evans sound so familiar?

He slid into his car and deposited his brief case in the seat next to him when a voice from the back seat almost had him jumping out of his skin.

“Thanks for providing enough distraction to let me escape.” Hadrian was laying on the back seat, having broken into the familiar car as soon as he made it out of the station. Which had been easier then it had been last time.

“I have half a mind to drag you back in there brat.” He seethed. The kid had actually broken into his car.

“If you did your friend would go to jail. I would definitely say he was my pimp.” He sat up and leaned his elbows on the passenger seat in front of him. He could see how angry Severus was “Do you mind dropping me off? I would rather not go to jail for fleeing the police.”

Severus just gave him a scathing look “I could have gone to jail myself.”

Hadrian cringed “Sorry I lied?”

“Are you?”

He shrugged. He really wasn’t, but he figured that wouldn’t be the best thing to say to Severus right now “I needed the money. You would have left if I hadn’t.”

“Where’s your foster family?”

“Which one?”

“I wasn’t aware they would allow you to have more then one at a time.” He said sarcastically.

“Mr. Lupin had me with a large family out in Greenwich. They were okay for a bit until the oldest started to get handsy so I left. Dumbles keeps trying to land me back with my mum’s family though. Uncle Vernon doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself either, but he doesn’t take no for an answer.” He stared right at Severus as he said it. He wouldn’t be taken back to either one, and unfortunately if he had to knock out a lawyer to get away he would. There were other parts of London and he was a pro at disappearing.

“Dumbles. You wouldn’t be referring to Lord Dumbledore? As in the head of child protective services and a member of the house of lords?”

“That’s the one.”

Severus leaned his head against the steering wheel of his car. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. Or ever.

“So can you drop me off? It’s a bit of a walk back to 9th from here.”

“You literally almost got slapped with another prostitution charge if they needed something to keep you there and your going right back to that street?” He gave Hadrian an incredulous look.

“No, but its only a short walk back from to my flat from there.”

“Why don’t I just drop you off at your flat?”

“I don’t want you knowing where I live in case you decide to call the cops as soon as I get inside.”

Well for being an idiot he was certainly wasn’t lacking in self preservation “Fine.” He finally sighed.

He couldn’t wait for this night to just be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually don't have any idea where 80% of this chapter came from. It just sort of happened.
> 
> Anyway. Thanks for reading, and all of the kudos and comments. It really means a lot:)

**Author's Note:**

> Well this chapter was fun. Two more chapters of similar interactions and then we get to the good stuff.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
